Wolf Slayer Left Behind
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Lucy's been left behind, but no one knows her true strength. She vanished for 5 months, sending Gemini in her place. She unexpectedly opens up to Evergreen. She doesn't know what to do, but she does know that Evergreen is the one that can help her face her problems and open up to the guild. But will they accept the true Lucy? Rated T, but subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

In the glow oof the sunset, one can can see a blond beauty sitting on the ground, with a key ring and whip coiled and attached firmly to her belt, looking over the sea to the horizon, watching the sun descend. A hand taps the female's shoulder, trying to pry her from her spot, yet she remains anchored to the ground. A familiar sense of uselessness running through her vains. She remains seated as the heavy footsteps fade into the background. She hears whispers arise behind her, yet she tries her hardest to ignore them. However, her wolf sense refuse to be shut off and she hears every word.

"She's been like this for a month, Gramps. What can we do? She ignores everyone execpt for Wendy and Lisanna. Ever wants to try talking to her. She's starving herself." The gruff voice of Laxus Dreyar says.

"Maybe Evergreen can talk to her. Seomthing's just not right." The low voice of Master Makarov Dreyar replies.

"Okay. You two. Leave. Let me try to get her to open up. I might have better luck." Evergreen's high pitch voice says. After a few words of hope, the two males leave. Five minutes later, Evergreen sits behind the blond who is currently curled up on the ground.

"Lucy." Evergreen says softly, running her fingers through the blond's tangled hair. "What's going on? I'm not going to leave until I get an answer either. Everyone is worried about you." She says slowly, still brushing the younger mage's hair, thankful she brought some of her beauty supplies and fresh clothes for the younger female.

"What about Team Natsu?" Lucy asks after 20 minutes of silence, tears falling down her face as she remembers her monther doing similar actions whenever she (Lucy) was upset. Evergreen stands up and moves to sit next to Lucy, turning Lucy to face her.

"Why are you crying, Lucy?" Evergreen asks.

"Team Natsu...replaced...Lisanna...weak..." Lucy chokes out. Evergreen pulls Lucy close and lets the younger mage cry.

"What happened?" She asks again. "Tell me everything."

"Well. Five months ago, I was talking to Lisanna. She wanted to form a partnership with me. So she and I went to go talk to Team Natsu so I could resign from their team..."

**Flashback: Lucy's POV**

"Hey, Lu-chan. Can I talk to you?" Lisanna asked me.

"Sure, Lis-chan. What's up?" I asked her.

"Would you mind resigning from Team Natsu and forming a team with me?" Lisanna asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course! I'd love to! Let's go inform Team Nastu." I sang, happy that I could go on missions with my new friend.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza. Can we talk to you?" I asked them as we approached them.

"Sure. But we have something to say first." Gray said.

"What's up, guys?" I asked, curious as to what they had to say to me.

"Team Natsu has decided that you are off the team." Natsu said.

"That means we can..." Lisanna started, grinning at me.

"And Lisanna is taking your place." Erza added, making Lisanna's face fall.

"Guys. No." She said.

"Are you refusing this?" Erza had asked with a stern glare.

"No. I just wanted to..." Lisanna began again, only to be cut off by Natsu.

"Besides. Lucy's too weak to be on our team. With you on our team, Lis, we can go on higher paying jobs and not worry about her nagging all the time." Natsu exclaims. The only thing I am glad for is that we are not in the guild.

**Flashback End: Normal POV**

"And that's what happened." Lucy says, tears still trickling down her face. Evergreen frowns.

"Wait, that can't be true." Evergreen says. "How long have you been out here?" She asks.

"About five months I think. I sent Gemini to the guild to bring me the bare minimum amount of food to survive." Lucy says.

"That can't be true. Team Natsu's been going on missions with you for the past 5 months." Evergreen exclaims. Lucy starts laughing.

"No. They've been going on missions with Lisanna. They haven't gotten the balls to even tell the guild they replaced me. Shortly after they kicked me out, they tried to get me to leave the guild. I came out here instead. I heard the whole of Team Natsu, minus Lisanna and Happy, planning on ways to get me forcefully kicked out and such." Lucy says with a distant look in her eyes, remember what occurred.

"Lucy..." Evergreen Starts.

"Evergreen. Can you help me with something?" Lucy asks suddenly.

"What is it?" Evergreen asks curiously.

"Well, first. Could you help me get to my apartment so I can clean up. Then help me to the guild to eat. Then I need to show the guild something. Something I should have shown long ago." Lucy says.

"What do you mean?" Evergreen asks.

"I'm a Wolf Slayer. And a Dragon Slayer. And I know God Slaying magic." Lucy says. "I can turn into a wolf if you don't believe me about the wolf slaying magic." She murmers as an afterthought. "Or I can turn into my half-wolf form." She adds.

"Can I see the half-wolf form?" She asks.

"Sure. Hang on one second though. LAXUS! MAKAROV! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THAT TREE SO YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" Lucy shouts.

"How did you know, Blondie?" Laxus asks, walking over to her.

"YOU'RE BLOND TOO!" Lucy shouts, then she closes her eyes and imagines her half-wolf form. The golden ears on top of her head and the golden tail swishing back and forth with her golden brown eyes, a much lighter contrast to her milky eyes. She hears three distinctive gasps, meaning her transformation was successful.

"Evergreen, how did you get her to open up?" Makarov asks, speechless about the blond female in front of him.

"I don't know really. I guess being alone for five months makes one want to open up." She says, scratching the back of her head.

"She vanished one month ago, though." Makarov says.

"That was Gemini for the four months before, though." Lucy says seepishly. "Can Evergreen help me to my apartment now?" She asks, her stomach rumbling.

"Yes, my child. I will have Mira and Lisanna prepare a big feast. It sounds like you could eat a lot." Makarov says.

**Timeskip: At the guild (I don't wana describe going to the apartment)**

"Hello, minna!" Lucy shouts as she walks in, Evergreen supporting her by the waist.

"Lucy, are you okay?!" Wendy and Lisanna ask.

"Evergreen-san. How did you get her to leave?!" Wendy asks in shock.

"I don't know. But she's going to be sitting with the Rajinshuu today." Evergreen replies, much to everyone's shock. Evergreen pulls Lucy to the table that has Bixlow, Freed, and Laxus seated.

"Mira! Bring Lucy's food over. All of it!" Evergreen shouts. "And NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH IT!" Evergreen roars at the rest of the guild. "LUCY HASN'T HAD A PROPER MEAL IN FIVE MONTHS AND SHE'S BEEN STARVING HERSELF FOR THIS LAST MONTH!" She screams at the end. Lucy looks down at the ground as she recieves more stares than she is used to.

"Evergreen." She whimpers. "Too many people." She whispers.

"How is this too many, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asks.

"It just is." Lucy whispers, tears pricking the corner or her eyes. Evergreen sits down with Lucy in between her and Freed. Mira brings over about 3 plates and sets them in front of Lucy. Lucy looks at the food for about one second before she starts ravenging the food. (She looks like Natsu when he eats) Natsu goes to grab a piece of chicken before receiving a warning growl from Lucy. Natsu ignores the growl and grabs the chicken only to be pounced on and have the chicken ripped out of his hand. He looks up to see golden brown eyes and the golden ears and tail on his once-best-friend's body.

"Lucy?" Natsu asks.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lucy screeches before Evergreen puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder and guides her back to where she has another 3 plates of food waiting and about six cups of vanilla milkshake. Lucy starts raveging her food once again, ignoring all the stares she recieves. Evergreen chuckles until a piece of chicken goes down her dress.

"Lucy. Can you slow..." Evergreen trails off when she recieves a growl in response. Evergreen backs off slowly, at least until Natsu grabs another piece of chicken and eats it before Lucy grabs it.

"YOU BASTARD!" She growls, abandoning her food to avenge her lost piece of chicken. She allows her anger to consume her until she can clearly imagine her wolf form. Within minutes, Lucy is no longer standing in front of the guild. Instead is a golden wolf with a black right paw, with a pink Fairy Tail emblem stamped on the hand. Lucy growls dangerously, the golden eyes locked on Natsu's frozen form.

"You ate my food. You kicked me off my team. You tried to come up with a way to leave the guild. You didn't even have the nerve to tell the guild I was no longer on your team, when Lisanna was talking to me moments before to ask me to form a team with her." The wolf says. Evergreen grins at the wolf, proudly.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

**Lucy showed the guild that she is a wolf-slayer when Natsu, being the dumb-ass he is, ate her food, even though she clearly warned him.**

**Evergreen: Kick his ass, Lucy-chan!**

**Mira: Huh?**

**Me: ~giggles~ Go Lu-chan!**

**Mira: What's going on?**

**Lisanna: Go get 'em Luce! ~cheers~ Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Normal POV**

The guild stares at the wolf in surprise. They obviously weren't expecting the wolf to speak, let alone speak in the high soprano voice that belonged to their one and only Lucy Heartifia.

"Natsu." The wolf says, more like growls. "You have a shit load of explain to the guild you dumb ass FLAMEBRAIN!" The wolf roars.

"Lu-Lucy?" Natsu chokes out.

"Yes, Salamander?" The wolf spits out, spitting at Natsu's feet, surprising Natsu when the spit actually melted the wood.

"Acid?" Natsu asks, an eyebrow arched as he looks at the wolf. The wolf grins suddenly.

"There is more to me than meets the eye." The wolf says as a bright red light envelops her body as she transformed into her half-wolf form. She twitches her ears as her tail sways back and forth.

"Yeah right." Natsu snorts.

"Nya." Lucy pouts, before covering her lips, surprised at the sound that escaped her lips. Lucy runs and hides behind Evergreen.

"What is it Lucy?" Evergreen asks the terrified female.

"Can I call you my nee-san?" The girl asks, looking up at Evergreen with pouting lips and tears starting to line her golden eyes.

"Kawaii!" Evergreen coos, giving Lucy a hug. "You are my little sister!" Evergreen agrees, causing Lucy to jump up and do a front flip, all with a grin on her face. Lucy lands, one knee perpendicular to the ground and the other supporting her arm that is supporting her upper body.

"Nee-san?" Lucy asks.

"Yes?" Evergreen asks, looking at her suddenly shy "adopted" sister.

"Can we go shopping?" Lucy whispers. "I'm kind of sick of these clothes and I want you to help me Nee-san." She adds. Evergreen looks at her and nods.

"We can have girl talk to." Evergreen says with a grin. Lucy nods, happy that she has a sister that she can talk to about these little things. "When do you want to go?" Evergreen asks Lucy.

"Whenever you want, Nee-san." Lucy replies, slupring up her vanilla milkshake.

"Aren't you full, Cosplayer Queen?" Bixlow asks, leaning across the table to try to get a good look at the new female sitting with them.

"Never." Lucy replies, although it sounds like "Nevuf." Bixlow looks at her with a confused expression, until finally realizing that she had spoken with her mouth full. Her cheeks flush a bright red. Lucy gulps, swallowing the food. "Sorry. No, I'm never full. I guess that's what I get for being a Wolf Slayer, Dragon Slayer, and God Slayer. As well as a Celestial Spirit mage." Lucy admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"EEEH?!" The Rajinshuu, minus Evergreen and Laxus who already know, Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy yell in harmony. Lucy nods sheepishly again.

"Prove it!" Natsu yells. "Fight me!" Lucy grins sadisticly.

"Tomorrow. You will get what you deserve tomorrow. For not, why don't you go sit with your team." Lucy says, standing up. "Nee-san. Can we go shopping now. I don't want to be here." Lucy says with a bored tone. Evergreen nods and pulls Lucy out of the guild.

"So, Lucy-chan." Evergreen begins as they step into a gothic store.

"Hm?" Lucy hums to let her adopted sister know she is listening.

"Is there anyone in the guild you like?" Evergreen asks, a nonchalant look on her face as she searched Lucy's face for any evidence. Lucy giggles and a slight blush flushes her cheeks.

"Maybe." She whispers. "I don't know. I'm not good in that department." She adds with a laugh. Lucy pulls Evergreen over to the skirts and they start browsing the department racks (**A/N: No the breast racks either. The shelves...some people can be perverts.**) Lucy grabs some fishnet leggings, and skirts in dark red, midnight blue, black, and dark purple.

"Lucy-chan. What about this?" Evergreen asks, holding up a ripped pair of jeans with a chain belt.

"Kawaii!" Lucy squeals.

"I figured you'd like it." Evergreen smiles at her adopted sister.

"Ne, Evergreen. Can I ask you a couple questions?" Lucy asks suddenly, looking up from the clothing rack that holds the shirts.

"What is it, Lucy-chan?" Evergreen asks. "And you can call me Ever-nee, if you want." She adds with a kind smile.

"For one, can I sleep over at your place, Ever-nee? I don't want to deal with Team Natsu if they decide to break into my house." Lucy says.

"Sure. That's not a problem! Any other questions?" Evergreen asks.

"Yeah. Why'd you try to talk to me? I mean, I'm glad someone else did. Don't get me wrong. But I just want to know...Why?" Lucy says hesitantly.

"Well. I know how it feels to be alone. I know how it feels to be betrayed. The Rajinshuu has helped me in so many ways, and I guess I felt a kinda kinship with you. I can't really explain it, but I guess seeing you like that brought me down. You are such a bright girl. You are strong, loyal, sweet. "Stubborn". You fight for your friends and you stand up for what you believe in. Seeing you broken like that. It didn't sit right with me. It doesn't fit who you are. You deserve the best, and obviously, Team Natsu wasn't the best for you. If they could willingly throw you aside like that, they didn't care about you. I don't know what you dealt with growing up, nor will I push it so I do know. I guess what I'm saying is, I want to help keep that smile on your face. It suits you. You are such a strong, beautiful girl, and you shouldn't have people like Team Natsu bringing you down." Evergreen says, stressing the word "stubborn". Lucy looks at Evergreen with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Arigatou, Ever-nee." Lucy says.

"Any time, Lucy-chan." Evergreen says, smiling back before turning back to the tops. "So, why did you show your wolf slaying before you were ready?" She asks, sifting through the different tops, putting ones she thought would fit Lucy over her arm.

"Natsu pissed me off. He wouldn't listen when I told him to back off. Honestly, if you didn't pull me out of the guild when you did, I would've said forget fighting him tomorrow and I would've maybe ended up...killing him?" She says sheepishly. Evergreen chuckles.

"He tends to invoke that reaction, doesn't he?" Evergreen muses.

"Hai!" Lucy agrees enthusiastically.

"Go try these on." Evergreen says, thrusting the clothes at Lucy. Evergreen perches on a couch and waits while Lucy tries on her new clothes.

"They all fit great, Ever-nee!" Lucy exclaims.

"That's good, Lucy-chan. Now, who is this boy that has you confused about what you are feeling?" Evergreen asks with a grin lighting up her face.

"Etto...It...um..." Lucy blushes. "Freed-san." Lucy whispers.

"Eh?! Freed?" Evergreen exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

_Why, oh why did I blurt that out?! Ever-nee's going to make fun of me now. _Lucy thinks, her face slowly turning scarlet red.

"Ever-nee?" She asks, tenatively.

"Hm?" Evergreen asks, as she looks through the dresses.

"Can you not tell anyone what I just told you?" Lucy asks, extremely shy.

"Why? I could help you figure out what you feel and..." Evergreen pauses to grin at Lucy. "I could probably even set you up with him." Evergreen says, winking at her adopted sister.

"Ever-nee!" Lucy screeches as she looks through the dresses, pulling out a black and gold dress that goes to her mid-thigh. "Ever-nee, what do you think of this?" Lucy asks, showing her sister the dress.

"Kawaii!" Evergreen gushes.

"So, do you want me to help you with your little crush?" Evergreen asks, pulling out a midnight blue knee-length halter-top dress. "Do you like this one?" She asks.

"That's so cute! And I don't know." Lucy mutters the last few words.

"Yes or no, Lucy-chan." Evergreen says stubbornly.

"Maybe. I don't know right now. I just want to get used to being back in the guild first before I start on romance." Lucy says, walking to the changing rooms. "I'll be right out." She calls over her shoulder as she tries on the dresses.

After the dresses are safely bought, Evergreen and Lucy then dash to Evergreen's house, giggling. Evergreen opens her door and once her adopted sister is in, she slams the door shut and locks it.

"Let's hope Laxus doesn't decide to come over." Evergreen mutters.

"Why is that? Why would he come over, Ever-nee?" Lucy asks.

"How...Oh right. Wolf slayer. Dragon Slayer. And God Slayer. How could I forget that about my little sister?" Evergreen says, a small smile on her lips.

"Ever-nee, can you paint my nails?" Lucy asks, looking through Evergreen's nail polish.

"Sure. Just pick a color." Evergreen replies as she goes to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some snacks okay?" Evergreen says as she hears Lucy's stomach rumble, taking that as a yes. Lucy chuckles nervously.

"Thank you, nee-chan!" Lucy shouts, looking through to fins a color to match her outfit for the next day.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Lucy-chan, can you get that for me?" Evergreen shouts.

"Hai!" Lucy shouts back, running to the front door. Unlocking the door and opening it.

"Yo." Laxus says.

"Nee-chan!" Lucy yells. "It's Laxus!"

"And Freed and Bixlow!" Laxus adds, pushing his way into the apartment. Lucy rolls her eyes as she picks up her newly bought clothes.

"What are you doing here?!" Evergreen shouts, whacking Laxus on the head with a frying pan. "I told you before. If you want to visit, call ahead!"

"At least he knocked this time." Freed points out.

"If only you could've taught Team Natsu that." Lucy mutters under her breath.

"What d'ya mean, blondie?" Laxus asks.

"No matter if I was trying to go to bed or taking a bath. They broke into my house. Flame brain broke in through the window. Stripper used my chimney. Titania busted my front door down more than once." Lucy explains, frowwning at the moronic team. "And I bet they are going to do it again until I join Team Natsu again, now that they have an idea of how strong I really am. I could level Laxus in a minute if I wanted to." Lucy adds.

"You wouldn't though, right?" Freed asks, genuinly concerned.

"Not unless he really pisses me off." Lucy deadpans. Freed chuckles.

"Oh, and Cosplay Queen. You don't have to worry about them because your joining us!" Bixlow yells, echoed by his 'babies' "Joining us! Joining us!"

"Really?" Evergreen asks, shaking with excitement. "I'm not the only girl anymore!" She yells, tackling Lucy.

"Nee-chan. Food?" Lucy asks. "It's starting to burn." She adds as Evergreen dashes to her kitchen.

"So..." Laxus begins.

"Anyone you like?" Bixlow shouts. Lucy blushes.

"Mou~ What is it that fascinates everyone with my love life!?" Lucy pouts, walking off to the nail polish to gab a dark red. Lucy walks over to her bags and starts pulling out her clothes, taking care to leave her bras and panties on the bottom. "Hmmmmm.. Nee-chan. We forgot something. Shoes!" Lucy pouts. A single word can be heard from the kitchen.

"SHIT!"

"And the shoes I'm wearing won't match!" Lucy wails. Laxus, Freed, and Bixlow watch the girl with an amused expression on their faces.

"Is that a problem?" Freed asks. Lucy nods vigerously.

"Shoes have to match the outfit!" She shouts. Laxus and Bixlow look at each other, an eyebrow raised.

"We will go out after we eat. I know for a fact that you are hungry." Evergreen states.

"Already? It's only been an hour and a half." Freed states.

"I'm always hungry." Lucy pouts, rather cutely.

"You never show it." Laxus points out.

"Do you ever show that you are smart? Or care about the guild?" Lucy snaps back. "People don't show everything." She states, running to the kitchen, wailing to Evergreen that they are being mean to her, causing Evergreen to hit them all on the head with a frying pan, much to Lucy's amusement.

"Now, be nice to my little imotou." Evergreen says. " Or you get a knife on your jewels." She adds, glaring menacingly at the three males in front of her. The three males nod quickly, not hiding their fear. Lucy giggles.

"What's so funny, Blondie?" Laxus snaps. Lucy starts tearing up.

"I have a name. USE IT!" She yells, whacking Laxus on the head with a book. Freed and Bixlow chuckle, watching the exchange.

"I'll keep hitting you if you don't use my proper name. LUCY! Say it. LUCY!" Lucy yells, whacking him on the head with every word she pronounces.

"Okay, okay, okay. Lucy! I got it!" Laxus screams, running away from the blond mage. Lucy grins.

"Arigatou!" She sings. Laxus collapses. "He did that, not me." She states, sitting and waiting for Evergreen to enter with the food that she can smell coming closer every second.

"Here you go, Lucy-chan." Evergreen states, placing a plate in front of Lucy. Lucy gobbles up all the food and grins at Evergreen.

"You're a good cook, Nee-chan!" Lucy shouts.

"You three. Stay. Don't go through anything. Lucy, did you place those advanced ruins around your clothes. You know how boys are." Evergreen says. Lucy nods and skips out the door.

"We'll be back with shoes." Lucy sings.

**~~Timeskip: 1 hour: At Evergreen's house again~~**

"How many shoes do you need woman?" Laxus asks, looking at the pile of shoes Lucy brought home. Lucy takes the book out threateningly. "I mean. Lucy. Woman just slipped out of my mouth. I meant to say Lucy! I swear!" Laxus screams, running out of the apartment.

"What did you do to Laxus?" Evergreen asks, raising an eyebrow at her younger sister.

"I just schooled him on another way to use books." Lucy says nonchalantly. "And I won't hesitate to teach you two the same lesson." She adds, looking pointedly at Freed and Bixlow, who soon follow Laxus running out of Evergreen's apartment. **(Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, but it just works this way.)**

"Ready for me to do your nails?" Evergreen asks.

**~~Timeskip: Bed~~**

Lucy looks at her scarlet nails with a smile. No one will easily recognize her tomorrow. _I still have to tell Gramps that I'm in the Rajinshuu tomorrow_. Lucy thinks before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up to the sun shining on my face. I squint my eyes and sit up, stretching my arms languidly just like the wolf I am. I look around with sparkling eyes as I look through my clothes to grab my outfit for today. I skip to the bathroom, after letting Ever-nee know that I'm going to shower and change. After my 30 minute shower, I step out and towel off, pulling on my bra and panties. I pull up the fishnets and the black mini skirt. I grab my scarlet blouse and button it up, leaving the top 3 buttons undone and tieing the bottom so it is a belly shirt. I step out of the bathroom to see Ever-nee and the rest of the team sitting around the table with breakfast in the middle.

"FOOD!" I sing, dashing to the table, causing Ever-nee to chuckle at my childish antics.

"You're welcome, Lucy-chan." Ever-nee says with a soft smile. I grin back, drooling at the piles of bacon and pancakes on the table.

"Nee-chan? Can I eat?" I ask politely. She nods, causing me to pile my plate up with the bacon, pancakes, some sausages, and some eggs. I start wolfing down my food, no pun intended.

"So. Why are you guys here this morning?" Ever-nee asks, looking at the three males, who are currently watching me with an amused expression.

"She's worse than Salamander." Laxus comments. I look at Ever-nee and we both nod. She grabs a frying pan and I grab a book. She and I take turns hitting Laxus on the head until he is cowering in a corner apologizing. I giggle then resume wolfing down my food.

"Why are you guys here? It's too early." Ever-nee states, bringing more food to the table, to my delight.

"We have a job." Laxus says, still hiding in the corner.

"I have to let Master know I joined the Rajinshuu." I state.

"Already did that." Freed replies, watching me with what I assume is immense curiosity. I shrug it off and get another helping of food.

"Lucy-chan. Can you save some for the others?" Ever-nee asks, amusement clear in her voice. I pout, but finish my plate and burp rather rudely.

"Compliments to the chef." I state with a giggle and a hand over my mouth. I stand up and skip over to my shoes, sorting through to find the right pair of heels, unaware of the four sets of eyes on my backside until Ever-nee says something.

"Lucy-chan?" Ever-nee says.

"Hm?"

"Your underwear is showing." Ever-nee states, three groans following. I stand straight up, a blush covering my face.

"Arigatou, nee-chan." I say, not turning around.

"No problem." Ever-nee says with a chuckle. I grab a pair of black stilettos and sit on the couch to put them on.

"Those are the thigh high ones, Lucy-chan. You have to stand up to put them on." Ever-nee says with a chuckle. I groan and stand up and bend down to grab the zipper that starts at my ankle. After both shoes are zipped up, I stand straight up. I grab my keys and whip and attach them to my belt. I turn around to see a red-faced Freed, a laughing Ever-nee, and a passed out Bixlow and Laxus.

**Normal POV**

"What happened?" Lucy asks, tilting her head.

"N-N-N-Nothing." Freed stutters, much to Evergreen's amusement.

"Why are you stuttering then, Freed-san?" Lucy asks, causing Freed to redden more and Evergreen to laugh.

"Um.. Etto...I'll meet you at the station. Be there in two hours." Freed says, running out of the house. Lucy tosses Bixlow and Laxus out after him.

"Take these two with you at least!" Lucy shouts, shutting the door.

"Nee-chan? Why was he red?" Lucy asks, looking at the still laughing Evergreen.

"He was red because of how you were putting your boots on." Evergreen says, chuckling.

"So why was Bixlow and Laxus unconsious?" Lucy asks, raising an eyebrow as Evergreen falls on the floor laughing.

"They were eyeing you like you were a piece of candy and Freed knocked them out." Evergreen chokes out, causing Lucy to chuckle.

"Boys." Lucy sighs, walking over to her pink suitcase and starts packing her clothes.

"Mhm." Evergreen hums in agreement.

"Do you want to go to the guild first after we pack or no?" Lucy asks.

"Sure. This gives us the chance to show off your sexy new look and that you are part of the Rajinshuu." Evergreen says. Lucy nods in agreement.

"Sounds perfect." Lucy chirps with a grin.

**~~Timskip: In front of the guild: Lucy's POV~~**

"Let's enter the Nastu way." I say, looking at Ever-nee. She shrugs and I kick the door open, breaking it off the hings.

"Oops." Ever-nee and I say at the same time with a giggle.

"Lucy! Evergreen!" Laxus shouts, causing me and Ever-nee to grin.

"At least my free lesson paid off. He knows my name now." I grin at the fuming Laxus.

"BLONDIE!" Laxus shouts. I glare at him and take a book out of my suitcase.

"Do you need another lesson?" I ask, a threatening aura building up around me as Ever-nee goes to the Rajinshuu's table.

"You all might want to get out of the way if you don't want to get hurt." Ever-nee says. I run after Laxus, hitting him on the head repeatedly.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Lucy! Cut it out! SORRY! I SAID SORRY DAMMIT!" Laxus yells, running away from me and my book.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Sparky." I growl, hitting him on the head one last time.

"Are you done, Lucy?" Laxus asks, timidly, causing me to roar in a fit of laughter.

"Lucy. How did you tame him?" Master asks, an amused grin on his face.

"I schooled him in another way to use books." I reply, tightening the knot on the bottom of my blouse.

"Ah." Master says with a chuckle.

"I can do that for anyone, if you need me to." I say with a malicious grin. "Oh. Team Natsu's here. I can I announce it, Ever-nee? Laxus?" I ask with the cutest puppy dog eyes. They nod.

"Minna!" I shout, getting the attention of everyone.

"Who are you?" Natsu shouts.

"Lucy Heartifilia." I growl. "And I joined the Rajinshuu. They now have me. A Wolf Slayer, a Dragon Slayer of all elements, a God Slayer, AND Celestial Spirit Mage." I say with a grin as Natsu starts sputtering.

"You belong on Team Nastu!" Natsu shouts, running at me. I growl at him.

"I belong on Team Natsu? Team Natsu abandoned me five months ago. The Rajinshuu has my loyalty now. I have no ties to Team Natsu, except for Happy. But nothing, and I mean NOTHING, is going to convince me to leave the Rajinshuu. My nee-chan is happy that I am on the team. My nee-chan is the one that got me to come to the guild. MY NEE-CHAN CARES ABOUT ME!" I growl in a deep, menacing voice. Laxus shivers and Ever-nee walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy-chan." Ever-nee says. "Ignore them." She states, gently tugging me back, leading me to our table. I growl under my breath. A warning to Natsu Dragneel.

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe her!" Natsu says, glaring at the blond who is laughing with the Rajinshuu.

"She was with us first. She belongs with us." Gray says, watching the Rajinshuu.

"How are we going to get her back?" Erza asks, eating her strawberry cake.

"We use Happy." Natsu says, unaware that his exceed partner is listening to every word that is said.

"Why use Happy?" Gray asks curiously.

"He's not good for anything else, really." Natsu says. "I don't know why I kept him around." He adds with a shrug. Suddenly Natsu feels something sting on his cheek and he puts his hand on his cheek to feel something wet sliding down. He pulls his hand away to see his blood.

"I can't believe you, Natsu!" Happy cries out. "You were my partner. Not anymore. I'm going to ask Lucy if she can be my partner! At least she's nice to me. She helps me. She doesn't put me down!" Happy screams, flying to the blond beauty.

**~~At the Rajinshuu's table~~**

"Lucy." Said girl looks at the blue exceed that crashed into her chest bawling his eyes out.

"Happy. What's wrong?" Lucy asks softly. Happy recounts what just happened through the hiccups and tears. Lucy starts shaking with anger.

"Lushe. Can I be your partner. I don't want to be with Natsu." Happy says. Lucy nods at the exceed.

"Of course, Happy. Do you want me to go beat Natsu into a bloody pulp for you?" She asks tenderly to the exceed. Happy nods.

"First can we tell Master?" Happy asks. Lucy nods and stands up, sending a look at the group, telling them she will be back. Lucy walks with Happy still crying curled up in her arms against her breasts.

"Master." Lucy states. "Happy is joining the Rajinshuu as my partner. Natsu doesn't seem to understand nakama anymore. Happy. Tell Master what you told me." Lucy says, with a tender, motherly look at the exceed in her arms. So Happy recounts what happens to the Master.

"Lucy. Are you going to take care of them?" Master asks, noticing the murderous aura surrounding Lucy. Lucy nods stiffly.

"They will be lucky to even escape death. They will be punished when the Rajinshuu return from our mission." Lucy says, walking over to the Rajinshuu.

"How'd it go?" Evergreen asks Lucy.

"We need to go now. Team Natsu is going to pay when we get back. They will be lucky to survive this. What they did was unforgivable." Lucy says in a deep, dark tone, sending shivers down the entire Rajinshuu's spine.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~Timeskip: End of mission: Lucy's POV (A/N: Sorry I really want to have Lucy beat the shit out of Natsu!)~~**

Happy grins at the other exceed sitting on my head.

"Happy!" The other exceed claims. "Duke wants to give Happy a fish!" The exceed sitting on my head wearing a rather adorable set of wolf ears.

"Yay!" Happy exlaims, causing me and the Rajinshuu to laugh.

"Nee-san? Are we stopping at home first?" I ask. During the mission, Ever-nee told me I'm moving in with her. Happy and Duke too. Oh. Duke is a black exceed that likes to wear wolf ears, and transforms into a cute little wolf pup. He scared happy when he came out of the bush and curled up against him in the middle of the night.

"Yes, Lucy-chan. We are." Ever-nee says. I grin at Ever-nee and hug her.

"Arigato, Ever-nee. For everything." I whisper in her ear. Ever-nee, Happy, Duke and I return to the apartment to put our cases down. I look at Happy and smile as he and Duke curl up on my suit case and fall fast asleep.

"Happy." I nudge him awake. "Duke." I nudge him awake too. "Wake up. Happy. It's Natsu's time to be beaten." This causes Happy and Duke to jump up, wide awake. I chuckle as they fly into my arms, crashing into my breasts and falling asleep.

"Wake us up when we get to the guild." Happy mutters sleepily.

"Okay." I reply, as Ever-nee locks up the door.

**~~Timeskip: In front of the guild. Still Lucy's POV~~**

"Natsu way." Ever-nee and I say at the same time with a grin. I kick the doors open, busting them off the hinges like a month ago.

"Master!" I call, seeing the Master sitting on the bar top, drinking a mug of beer.

"Lucy!" Master calls back in greeting. "How come you have two Happy's?" He asks.

"Master." I giggle. "I have Happy and another exceed, Duke" I grin. "They both wanted to be with me and they refuse to be seperated from me. They are so funny. And Duke can transform into a wolf cub, too." I say as Mira gives Duke his stamp. "Mira-san." I say blankly to get Mira's attention. "Is Team Natsu here?" I ask.

"They should be here in..." She begins.

"They're here." I sing with a wicked grin on my face. "They will pay for what they did." I say in a deep baratone voice.

"Lucy-chan. Bring Happy and Duke over here. I'll hold them until you are done." Ever-nee says. I nod.

Happy and Duke whimper when I step away.

"See what I mean, Master?" I shout, calling Natsu's attention to me. "Neither Happy, nor Duke can stand being 5 steps away from me." I chuckle. "But I'm their mommy, so it's understandable." I say. "I'm both their mother and their father." I add in a dark tone.

"Everyone except Team Natsu, get out of the way! LINE UP ON THE WALLS!" Laxus shouts as Freed sets up a rune barrier. I grin as I step in.

"Team Natsu. Come here. I only want to talk." I say in a sickly sweet tone. Erza hesitantly steps forward.

"What are you doing, Lucy?" She asks.

"I'm getting revenge for my son. Natsu, Gray, Erza. Get your ass in this barrier before I have someone knock you in." I say in a dark voice, sending shivers down the guild member's backs.

"Who's your son?" Natsu asks dumbly.

"Happy." I call. "Come here, sweety. But don't step inside Freed's runes."

"Aye sir!" Happy calls, flying around behind me.

"Happy! Come here!" Natsu shouts.

"I'm not leaving my mommy!" Happy yells back.

"Lisanna's your mommy!" Natsu calls back.

"No! Lucy's my mommy and daddy." Happy screams, flying into Ever-nee's arms.

"That's twice you've made my son cry." I growl. "Bixlow. Laxus. Freed. Send them in please."

Bixlow kicks Gray inside the Rune barrier. Freed pushes Natsu inside the barrier. Laxus shocks Erza slightly then kicks her inside the barrier.

"Much better." I say in an approving tone. "Now you are going to suffer. Master, is it okay for me to beat them as far as I need to go to prove my point? I won't kill them." I ask.

"As long as they won't have permanent damage, I will permit anything." Master says in an aggrivated mood. "It was sickening to watch them act like nothing happened while you were gone on the mission." He adds.

"What is wrong with you, Lucy!?" Erza yells.

"You were going to use my son against me. You kicked me out of the team, and didn't listen when I wanted to tell you that Lisanna wanted to form a team with me. You said Happy was worthless. You said I belonged to Team Natsu. I BELONG TO THE RAJINSHUU!" I roar.

**Normal POV**

The guild was silent as they heard the charges against Team Natsu.

"You only wanted me back because I was stronger than you originally thought! You wanted more power, and you won't be getting it ever again. I will not forgive you for what you had done." Lucy roars, her wolf ears popping out of her head and her wolf tail growing.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Lucy screams, attacking Natsu head on, sending him colliding into the wall of the runes.

"Fire dragons ROAR!" Natsu retaliates. Lucy responds by eating the fire.

"Wolf slayer's strike!" She growls, swiping at the dumbfounded Gray.

"Lucy, can we talk this out?" Erza asks, shaking.

"Erza's scared?"

"How can Erza be scared? She's Erza!"

Whispers flew throughout the guild.

"Talking has no place no. The only thing to do is to teach you a lesson that you'll be lucky if you survive." Lucy says, her body vanishing into the shadows.

"What do you mean?" Gray asks, putting pressure on the scratch marks from Lucy.

"I mean, you are going to suffer a fate worse than death." Lucy's voice echoed throughout the guild bar.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Suddenly a vortex of shadows started rushing at Erza. Erza was able to dodge the roar in time, only to find 300 katanas flying her way.

"Elemental Dragon's claw!" She screams, kicking Natsu and sending him flying across the area Freed set for them.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray screams, finally attacking Lucy. Lucy eats the ice with a grin.

"No elemental attacks will work on me!" Lucy says, laughing.

Natsu and Gray punch Lucy, only to receive a shock from the clone.

"Don't be a coward!" Natsu roars. "Get out here and fight."

"Who says I am being a coward?" Lucy asks, in her wolf form. Lucy lunges at Natsu and sinks her teeth into his shoulder, injecting a small amount of poison into his body, rendering him paralyzed. Lucy lunges at Gray and snaps at him, swiping her paws at him, sending his body flying, breaking 4 ribs and his left arm and leg in the process.

Lucy turns around to face the panic-strucken Titania.

"Titana. Erza Scarlet. You were once my nee-chan. But I have a nee-chan who won't ever turn her back on me. I have a nee-chan that respects me." Lucy taunts, drawing out Erza's anger. Erza unsheathes a katana and lunges at the wolf. Lucy dodges and snaps at the back of Erza's armor, successfully breaking it. Lucy's teeth had grazed Erza's skin, injecting poison into her blood stream, rendering her incapable of moving. Lucy turns to her half-human form and heals all three, however she knocks them unconcious by hitting them on the head repeatedly with a thick book. Lucy grins, proud of her work, as she skips to the Rajinshuu's table with a pleasant aura surrounding her.

"Mommy!" Happy and Duke scream as they barrel into her chest crying.

"We were worried. Aunty Ever said you would be fine, but Duke didn't think so!" Happy cries.

"Shhh. I'm fine. I'm not hurt, see?" Lucy asks, stretching every limb for Duke and Happy's inspection.

"You're fine!" Duke shouts cheerfully, causing the Rajinshuu to chuckle.

"You are amazing." Laxus, Bixlow, and Freed comment, causing a slight blush to appear on Lucy's face.

"Thanks." She mutters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

Evergreen chuckles as she watches her adopted sister. Lucy is currently sitting with the Rajinshuu, eating about 30 pounds of food.

"Mira! More please!" Lucy shouts, ending her request in a burp. Mira chuckles and nods, shouting for Lisanna to bring out more food.

"Here, Lu-chan!" Lisanna says with a grin.

"Arigatou Lis-chan!" Lucy sings, causing the Rajinshuu to laugh as she eats the food. Lucy looks up with a piece of chicken hanging outside of her mouth. "What's so funny?" Lucy asks, though through the food it sounds like "What's su honey?", causing Evergreen to clutch her stomach laughing. The black exceed, Duke, giggles and tugs on his mommy's hair.

"Mommy! Happy-nii and I want fish!" Duke pouts, causing Lucy to hug both exceeds close as she shouts for an order of fish for the two exceeds. Lucy gives one last belch, much to the guild's amusement, and roars out for Mira and Lisanna to hear:

"There's my compliments to the chef! And I guess I'll pay the shit ton of money I owe." Lucy adds sheepishly.

"Lu-chan, I'll pay for you today." Lisanna says.

"You don't have to do that." Lucy replies, shaking her head.

"Then for your future payments, you will sing for the guild. Two songs per meal." Mira states. Lucy thinks this over and nods.

"Okay. I'll do that. I'll start now."

_**(Mississippi Girl-Faith Hill)**_

_**Well it's a long way from Star, Mississippi**__**  
**__**To the big stage i'm singing on tonight**__**  
**__**And sometimes the butterflies still get me**__**  
**__**When I'm in the spotlight**__****_

_**And some people seem to think that I've changed**__**  
**__**That I'm different than I was back then**__**  
**__**But in my soul I know that I'm the same way**__**  
**__**That I really always been**__****_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
**__**Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways**__**  
**__**Just cause everybody knows her name**__**  
**__**Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame**__**  
**__**I still like wearing my old ball cap**__**  
**__**Ride my kids around piggy back**__**  
**__**They might know me all around the world**__**  
**__**But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl**__****_

_**Well I spent a few weeks in California**__**  
**__**They put my face on the big movie screen**__**  
**__**But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from**__**  
**__**That's just me chasing dreams, yeah**__****_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
**__**Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways**__**  
**__**Just cause everybody knows her name**__**  
**__**Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame**__**  
**__**I still like wearing my old ball cap**__**  
**__**Ride my kids around piggy back**__**  
**__**They might know me all around the world**__**  
**__**But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl**__****_

_**Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways**__**  
**__**Just cause everybody knows her name**__**  
**__**Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame**__**  
**__**I still like wearing my old ball cap**__**  
**__**Ride my kids around piggy back**__**  
**__**They might know me all around the world**__**  
**__**But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl**__****_

_**Mississippi girl**__**  
**__**oohh**__**  
**__**Mississippi girl**__**  
**__**Mississippi girl**__**  
**__**yeah yeah**__**  
**__**oo ohh**__****_

_**Mississippi girl**___

Lucy grins at the speechless audience.

"Was I that bad?" Lucy asks, putting on the most adorable pouty face, with her lower lip jutting out and quiver. The crowd screams "NO! NEXT SONG PLEASE?" at the same time Team Natsu walks out of the infirmary. Lucy grins.

"I know the perfect next song." Lucy shouts, quieting the crowd.

_**(Gunpowder & Lead- Miranda Lambert)**_

_**County Road 233 under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but a little ol' me  
I got two miles 'til he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell**_

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight, well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet

Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of  
Gunpowder and lead

Well, it's half past ten, another six pack in  
I can feel the rumble like the cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, gravel flies  
But he don't know what's waitin' here this time

Hey, I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight, well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet

Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of  
Gunpowder and lead

His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight, well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet

Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of  
Gunpowder and, gunpowder and lead  
Gunpowder and lead, hey!

Lucy grins as Team Natsu freezes.

"And there's my payment!" Lucy shouts to the guild, causing an uproar.

"What the hell is she talking about?!" Erza shouts.

"Nee-chan, can we go home?" Lucy asks, stretching her arms with a large yawn. "I wana sleep before we move my things." Lucy adds, glaring at Laxus.

"Are you moving, Luce?" Natsu dumbly asks, approaching the blond. Lucy growls at him.

"Yes, dumb ass. I'm MOVING! I'm moving in with my beloved nee-chan." Lucy spits out, spitting acid at Natsu's feet, causing Natsu to jump back in surprise.

"You'll return to Team Natsu. You belong on Team Natsu. Always have. Always will." Natsu replies.

"I used to belong to Team Natsu. But now I'm with the people I admire. My nee-chan and Laxus-sama." Lucy shouts venomously.

"When the fuck did you start calling him "Laxus-sama?" When did you start fucking him period?" Natsu asks sarcastically.

"That's hurtful you bastard. I'm not fucking Laxus-sama. I know who is though." Lucy pauses and sends a sly smile in Mira's direction, much to the latters chargin (embarrasment).

"What are you talking about?" Gray asks. Lucy pantomimes zipping her mouth closed in secrecy.

"It's a se-cret!~" Lucy sings, skipping over to the two sleeping exceeds and picking them up. "Now my nee-chan and my sons are leaving will you step out of my way or will I be forced to remove out of my path?" Lucy asks, leveling Titania's glare as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Gray and Natsu step closer together, blocking their path. Lucy sighs and glances at her sister.

"Allow me, Lucy-chan." Evergreen says, whipping her glasses off.

"Ba~~kas." Lucy sings out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously, on Wolf Slayer Left Behind:**

"_Allow me, Lucy-chan." Evergreen says, whipping off her glasses._

"_Ba~~kas." Lucy sings out._

**Disclaimer: Poor me. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of my favorite animes...wahhhh. Poor me.**

Lucy grins as Natsu and Gray freeze in place.

"Go ahead. I dare you to look into her eyes." Lucy sings out, spelling out the challenge. Natsu and Gray, being the dense morons they are, looked straight into Evergreen's eyes, which turned a light shade of purple, causing them to freeze and turn to stone. Erza, however closed her right eye, allowing her artificial eye to do the work for her, dispelling the magic. Lucy pouts.

"Hmph. Bixlow? Laxus-sama?" Evergreen says. Bixlow nods and Laxus grunts in agreement. The two mages grin maliciously before turning to Erza.

"You're going to pay for messing with our little Lucy." Bixlow says. His dolls chirp in the background "Our little Lucy! Our little Lucy! Our little Lucy!" causing the said female to blush.

"I'M NOT YOURS!" Lucy pouts, causing Lisanna, Mira, and Evergreen to glomp her. "I'M THEIR'S!" she adds with a grin. Laxus and Bixlow frown.

"But you're our little sunshine." Bixlow says. **(A/N: OOC...I know...I know)** Lucy pouts and walks off with Evergreen on her heels.

"Let's go home, ne, Ever-nee?" Lucy asks as she cradles Happy and Duke to her chest, nuzzling them affectionately. The Rajinshuu smile tenderly at their newest member.

"Sounds good to me, Lucy-chan." Evergreen replies.

"Oh, Laxus-sama. Don't come by tonight unless you want to crossdress." Lucy says with a bright grin.

One thought runs through the guild's minds.

_'She says that with a smile on her face?'_

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO INNOCENTLY?" Laxus screams.

"Because Ever-nee and I are having time to ourselves. And if I catch even the slightest scent of you within 100 feet of our apartment, I'll hunt you down and...I'll be leaving that threat unfinished. Use your imaginations for the rest." Lucy says.

**In Laxus's mind**

She's going to kill me. She's going to make a book come alive somehow and rape me. HELP!

**In Bixlow's mind**

She's going to paint my dolls and my helmet. She's going to make me wear some funky bright ass colored shit that she calls clothes.

**In Freed's mind**

She look so cute. Wait. Stop that, Freed. She's a teammate. She's Ever's sister. Ever would kill me if I tried anything. And what if Laxus-sama has his eye on her. What do I do?

**Normal POV**

Lucy snickers, as if she can hear what's going on in their minds, although, being within the Rajinshuu for a month **(A/N: The mission was a S-Class month long mission)**, it probably wasn't hard for her to figure out. Evergreen chuckles with her as the three male members of the Rajinshuu fall backwards, dizzy from the amount of thoughts running through their minds.

"Nee-chan? Is it okay for us to leave them there like this?" Lucy asks, turning her shimmering golden brown eyes up to her adoptative sister. She unconsiously turns into her half wolf formation with her golden tail swishing back and forth while she walks on the wall next to the river.

"They'll survive." Evergreen replies with a small laugh.

"Hai!" Lucy cheers. "I'm so happy you saved me, nee-chan."

"Hm?" Evergreen asks as she turns her curious gaze onto the younger mage.

"I mean, I was getting lonely. I'll admit that. But I was afraid. I guess you coming and telling me you weren't leaving until you got answers went through my head. It showed me how much I missed friendship. Every time Lis-chan and Wendy would show up, they brought food and they took care of any wounds I had, so I survived longer. When you came to me, it was like an angel sent from the heavens, Ever-nee. Arigatou." Lucy says as a slight blush appears on her cheeks. Evergreen smiles at the younger mage as she pulls out the key and sticks it into the door.

"Lucy. I told you before. I would've come out sooner or later. Lisanna kept crying because she thought that you hated her. I think it's a relief to her, knowing that none of it was her fault." Evergreen replies as she twists the key and opening the door. The two females step in and Lucy makes a bee-line for her bed and she sets her two 'babies' **(A/N: Happy and Duke)** on top, taking care to not wake them. She gives them a final pat and a kiss on their forehead before turning back to Evergreen.

"Ever-nee." Lucy says, sifting through her clothing.

"Yes, Lucy-chan?" Evergreen asks.

"Arigatou. I mean it." Lucy says. "If you hadn't come to me, I probably would've never moved." Lucy adds. Evergreen smiles tenderly.

**-Growl-**

"What was that?!" Evergreen screeches.

Lucy looks up sheepishly.


	8. Author's Note

**I would like to make a note to people who do not like the way I write:**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE OR WHAT I WRITE, DON'T READ AND DON'T COMMENT! I DON'T LIKE DEALING WITH PEOPLE WHO SAY THEY DON'T LIKE MY STORIES AND IF YOU CANNOT BE KIND AND LET OTHER PEOPLE ENJOY MY STORIES, THEN FUCK OFF. PLAIN AND SIMPLE.**_

_**Thank you have a nice day.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for getting everyone's hopes up for a new chapter. I feel realy bad. ~sobs~ so instead I'll post a longer chapter. I do appreciate everyone who supports me. Take a look at my other stories when you have time and leave some reviews. I love all the people who have been following me since my beginning here. If anyone wants to make a one-shot or a two-shot request, pm me with what you want. I do best with Lucy couples but I will try something else for my fans. I love you all! Thank you for supporting me. All my loyal fans can pm me if they have any ideas that they want me to write :D **

**Previously on Wolf Slayer Left Behind:**

_**-Growl-**_

"_What was that?!" Evergreen screeches._

_Lucy looks up sheepishly._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. :(**

**Normal POV**

"I ish hungwy." Lucy says, sounding like a little child. She turns chibi-mode as she looks at Evergreen. "Feed me!" She exclaims.

Evergreen chuckles as she walks to the kitchen and starts preparing a rather large buffet for the younger mage. Lucy follows behind the elder mage with an appreciative smile on her face.

"Onee-chan, do you want me to paint your nails when we are done eating?" Lucy asks. Evergreen nods after pausing in her work.

**~Timeskip: 20 minutes~**

"Lucy-chan!" Evergreen calls. "Food's done!" She adds, causing the blond-haired mage to dash out of the living room where she was working on her novel.

"YAY! Onee-chan's cooking!" Lucy cheers, jumping into the air and fist-pumping. Evergreen smiles at the younger mage as she sets the food on the table and pulls out a gallon of iced tea.

"Arigatou, nee-chan!" Lucy cheers as she stuffs food into her mouth. Evergreen giggles at the starving Lucy. Currently, the blond mage is sitting with her legs spread quite a bit apart, resembling Gray too much in her point of view, with a piece of chicken hanging out of her mouth, looking like a one-fanged-vampire in all honesty.

As Lucy eats a majority of the food cooked by Evergreen, the latter looks at the former with a contemplative look as she scruitinizes the blond with a careful eye.

"Lucy-chan." Evergreen begins, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes, Onee-chan?" Lucy asks, pausing in devouring her food.

"Have you thought of dying your hair? You know, changing your hair color?" Evergreen asks. Lucy looks at the wall opposite her with the same contemplative look upon her face.

"It might be a good idea. But I don't want a huge change. I've already changed my clothes and a majority of my personality. If anything, I think I would get highlights in my hair." Lucy says.

"Do you want me to do that for you? I can do the highlights for you tonight." Evergreen says. Lucy's eyes widen as she looks at the female she had dubbed as her older sister.

"You would do that for me?" Lucy asks. Evergreen nods with a large grin upon her face.

"I'd do anything for my little sister." Evergreen says.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy chants as she glomps the elder mage. **(A/N: I know the characters are OOC, but that's how it works in this story. I hope all my lovely fans enjoy. I'm busting my ass to make this longer than all my other chapters :D)**

"Are you all done eating?" Evergreen asks as she looks over at the one lone piece of chicken sitting on the table. Lucy notices this and offers the food to Evergreen. The shocked mage looks at Lucy with a look of complete and utter surprise as the blond mage stands up and walks to her bedroom, most likely to wake the two sleeping exceeds so they could go shopping. Unable to decline the kindness of the usually food-hogging mage, Evergreen grabs the piece of chicken and quickly consumes the warm food before pulling on her high heels and waiting at the front door with her keys in her hand.

"Lucy-chan! Are you ready to go?" Evergreen calls, followed by a sudden series of sounds.

**~CRASH~ ~BANG~ ~CRASH~**

"SHIT!"

Evergreen runs to Lucy's bedroom door and bursts into a fit of giggles. Lucy is currently tied up with her blanket and balls of yarn while her two sons are trying to untangle her and succeeded in tangling themselves up.

"Ever-nee! Help please?" Lucy asks, turning her wide-eyed gaze to the laughing female.

"Hai, hai." Evergreen says, walking towards the blond mage, still giggling away.

**~Timeskip: 45 minutes~ (What a mess...)**

Lucy stands, with Duke perched on her head and Happy perched on her shoulder as the two female mages step out of the apartment and walking towards the shops and searchign for the hair products.

"What color highlights do you want?" Evergreen asks, tossing a glance at the blond mage.

"What about red?" Lucy asks. "Really dark red?" Lucy replies.

"Works for me. I think it'll look cute." Evergreen replies.

"H-H-H-Hello Freed." Lucy stuttes, much to Evergreen's amusement.

"Hello, Lucy-chan." Freed states, smiling at the two females. "How is your night together going? Has Laxus-sama or Bixlow crashed your time together yet?" He asks.

"No. They have not. I wonder why. They usually bug us all night." Lucy says.

"Maybe they learned not to mess with you?" Evergreen chimes.

"No. They never will either." Lucy says. "Let's go get the stuff to dye my hair, Ever-nee!" Lucy whines, starting to tug on the elder female's dress. Evergreen sighs and waves good-bye to Freed, who raises a brow at Evergreen who shrugs in return, mouthing _'You'll see tomorrow.'_

Freed nods in response with the female mage who then runs to catch up with the hyperactive teenage blond. Freed chuckles and allows a small smile to grace his lips as he watches the two females chase each other through the stalls and shops. _'She's changed since joining the Rajinshuu.'_ Freed thinks. _'And I'm pretty sure it's a good change.'_

**With Lucy and Evergreen**

"What about this one?" Evergreen calls.

"Too bright." Lucy replies as she looks at the final results of the different color changing potions.

"What about your spirit, Cancer was it?" Evergreen asks.

"What about him?" Lucy looks at the older mage curiously.

"Do you think he'll have the right color?" Evergreen clarifies.

"You know, I think he should." Lucy deadpans as she turns around and starts walking back to their apartment with the two sleeping exceeds perched in her arms. Lucy smiles at the brunette as they turn and walk away from the many shops and stalls.

**Timeskip: 20 mintues** **(A/N: Please bear with me with the timeskips.)**

"Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!" Lucy shouts, twisting the golden key in the air, pushing her magic through the key to create the portal.

"Hello, -ebi." Cancer greets, causing Evergreen to facepalm.

"Ebi, really?" Evergreen asks raising a brow at the blond.

"It's what he says. Oh well." Lucy shrugs as she turns to talk to the crab spirit. "Cancer, do you, by any chance, have a dark red dye for hair?" She asks.

"I believe so, -ebi." Cacer replies.

"Can you bring it here? Evergreen wants to do my hair while we have some bonding time." Lucy replies.

"Okay, -ebi." Cancer replies as he vanishes in a shower of golden sparkles.

"I question the sanity of your spirits sometimes, you know Lucy-chan?" Evergreen phrases the comment as a question.

"I'm used to it. I love all my spirits, and their little quirks make me love them even more." Lucy explains as she waits patiently for the golden spirit. Suddenly Virgo pops out.

"Punishment, Hime?" Virgo deadpans as Lucy brings a hand to her heart in attempt to steady her heart rate.

"Virgo, how many times do I have to tell you no before you stop asking me that question?" Lucy asks in a rather exhasperated tone of voice.

"Cancer asked me to bring this to you, Hime." Virgo replies as she hands the medium-sized bottle to the busty female.

"Tell him I say thank you and I'll let him style my hair the next time I need it the way he wants it. I know he loves to do my hair." Lucy says, looking at the floor with a frown on her face.

"Hime." Virgo states softly, causing Lucy to look up at her pink-haired spirit. "Cancer is just happy that you called him and he could do something for you. That's how all of us are...well, except maybe Aquarius." She adds, causing Lucy to giggle.

"Aquarius has been nicer to me since I joined the Rajinshuu." Lucy amends.

"Hm. That is rather true." Virgo states. "I wonder why?" She ponders aloud.

"Maybe because me and her were acting?" Lucy replies sheepishly.

"Why?" Evergreen asks, jumping into the conversation.

"She's been with me since I first learned Celestial Magic. Her key was the one I could call out first. Of course I'm closest with her. I'm close with all my spirits, but I'm cloesr to her than than the rest." Lucy explains, a tender smile flickering across her face as she remembers her harsh trainings.

"Oh." Evergreen replies as a shower of golden sparkles shimmer to reveal Aquarius.

"And I give her the respect she deserves." Aquarius replies with a bright smile, causing Lucy to tackle the mermaid spirit in a massive hug.

"I haven't seen you smile in forever!" Lucy exclaims, causing the mermaid to laugh.

"We were acting for the longest time. I don't think I've gone so long with being a bitch to you, Lucy-Hime." Aquarius replies. **(I know. Aquarius is majorly OOC...deal with it.)** Lucy gigges at the female.

"That we were." Lucy replies.

"You're mother would be proud of you, Lucy-Hime." Aquarius declares. "Because I know for damn sure I am proud of you. And if anyone says different, call me and I'll wash them to the other side of Fiore." She adds, a fierce glint appearing in her eyes.

"That's a promise." Lucy chirps. Evergreen smiles as Lucy talks animated to the celestial spirit she had heard rumors of hating her blond master.

"Bye bye Aquarius." Lucy calls as the mermaid vanishes in the usual shower of golden sparkles and turns to Evergreen, who had been watching the blond's interactions, with a smile. "Ready to do my hair, Ever-nee?" Lucy asks.

Evergreen nods and so the long process begins...

**Timeskip: The next day**

"Lucy. Lucy. LUCY!" Evergreen shouts, shaking the sleeping mage. "Food's ready." Evergreen calls.

"Ugh. Go away, Ever-nee." Lucy groans. "I'm not hungry."

"But you're always hungry." Evergreen says.

"Not this time of month." Lucy growls. "I'm hungry like hell in the afternoons, but not the mornings.

"Oh. Every female's monthly nightmare?" Evergreen asks curiously. Lucy nods and groans at this answer.

"Cramps suck." Lucy says, gripping her stomach. **(And I'm saying from a female's point of view, because I am female, they do suck.)**

"Momma! ARE YOU OKAY?" Duke screams, crashing into Lucy's chest as she attempts to sit up.

"MOMMY!" Happy wails, also crashing into her chest, propelling her to fly backwards onto her bed.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" The two exceeds wail. "DON'T DIE ON US!"

"I'm not going to die." Lucy says, patting them on their heads. "I may feel like I am, but I'm not." Lucy says softly, smiling at the two.

"Promise?" Duke asks, sniffling.

"I promise." Lucy says. "Now let's go get you two some fish."

"FISH!" The exceeds hollar, much to the blond's chargin, completely forgetting their previous worries.

Evergreen chuckles as she takes the exceeds to the kitchen as the blond mage stretches and prepares herself for a long day.

**Timeskip: In front of the guild (I know I have a lot of time skips. I'm just too lazy to describe some things)**

**~CRASH~**

Lucy kicks the door open, seperating the doors from the frame as she and Evergreen enter the guild, chattering animated.

"LUCY!" Laxus shouts.

"Hai, Laxus-sama?" Lucy asks as she turns to face the blond male.

"Why are you destroying the doors every time you enter the damn guild?" Laxus asks.

"I can fix it." Lucy snaps, growling at the blond male.

"Uh oh..." Evergreen quickly backs away. "Laxus-sama...It might not be best to agitate her." Evergreen says timidly.

"Why?" Gray asks, raising a brow at the timid Evergreen.

"Piss her off and you'll see yourself, Gray." Evergreen says, sneering the ice mage's name.

"Fine." Gray says, unaware of the danger he's in. "Luce!" He calls, quickly puttitng all attention on him.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"Your spirits all suck." Gray says nonchalantly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Lucy roars, causing the guild hall to tremble.

"I said your spirits all suck." Gray replies.

Lucy shreiks as she dashes at Gray, as she grips all 10 Zodiac Keys, summoning all of her spirits.

"Aquarius." Lucy wails. "That bastard Gray said all my spirits suck." Lucy says, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "Can you punish him, Onee-chan?" Lucy asks.

"He said...WHAT?!" Aquarius yells.

"I said you all suck." Gray quips.

Aquarius raises her jar and sends out a wave of water as the rest of Lucy's spirits start randomly attacking Gray as Aries blocks the stray attacks.

As her spirits are fighting, Lucy joins in the beating of Gray, shouting a war cry as she tackles Gray, completely enraged. After fighting this one-sided fight for about twenty minutes, Virgo hands Lucy two pieces of chocolate that has bits of iron ore melted inside to satisfy any cravings.

"Here, Hime." Virgo deadpans as she hands a much larger bag to Evergreen, saying "She only gets two per hour. They should help with the mood swings. And cramps." Virgo whispers. "She can't smell what's in the bag, so you should be safe."

Evergreen nods and swiftly ties the bag to her waist with a small smile. Lucy skips over to the Rajinshuu's table with a bright smile on her face, completely and utterly content.

**I hope everyone forgives me for not updating this story sooner. I feel absolutely horrible. ~sobs~ **


End file.
